


When We Meet Again

by Lexkru



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexkru/pseuds/Lexkru
Summary: Takes place after love scene of 3x07





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***FULL DISCLAIMER, I AM NOT A AMAZING WRITER IM JUST DOING THIS FOR FUN AND OUT OF MY LOVE FOR ALYCIA AND HER CHARACTER LEXA. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. 
> 
> Hay this is something I wrote a while ago

Lexa's POV  
She's going to leave. I was fooling myself to think she would stay here with me forever. How can I find the strength to say goodbye when she has broken me. My love for her has given me a whole new meaning of what living is truly about. This kill order was to protect her people but I also have to think about my people to. I want to protect her but I can only do that if she chooses to stay with me. How can I expect her to just leave her people, she's not that selfish. She will leave with Octavia because it's the right thing to do but before she leaves I have to tell her how I feel. I have to tell her right now.   
Lexa leaves her room quickly when she finds Clarke at the door waiting for her. “When do you leave? “ Lexa said in a heartbroken voice.   
“Now” Clarke responds looking lexa in the eyes and moving closer.  
“I'm sorry- “lexa interrupts   
“don't be you have to go back there your people... that's why I”- lexa hesitates, “that's why I love you. “  
With that Clarke grabs Lexa into a long and passionate kiss that takes them both into a emotional break down. As they continue to kiss tears stream down both of their faces. Clarke sits lexa on the bed and they remove each others clothes embracing each others naked bodies. As they make love every problem, everything that's ever stopped them from being together just faded away and the world seemed perfect.   
“Please stay here with me” Lexa pleads as her and Clarke lay in bed trying to wrap their heads around what just happened.   
“What about my people Lexa and Octavia, I don't want them to think I'm just abandoning them. “  
“What if you can do more for them by staying here with me. I'm sure there is something that needs to be done here, I need you Clarke I can't loose you, and I don't know what will happen to you once you leave.”  
“ I'm sorry Lexa,” Clarke says with tears in her eyes. I have to go but I swear to you that I will be back I don't care what it takes once my people are safe and Pike is dead I come back to you.”  
“How will I know that you'll be safe? I can't just wonder if your still alive.. that will kill me. I'll send my most trusted men with you and they will report back to me what's going on and most importantly they will keep you safe.”  
“ Lexa I can't ask you to choose me over your people—“ lexa interrupts her with a soft kiss.   
“You are my people and when you find a love like this you don't just let it go.”   
“If your going to make it before dawn you need to meet Octavia now, ill see you soon and, I promise you I will give you a life where you and I owe nothing more to our people.”  
With that they pull each other into a long passionate kiss that felt like it lasted forever.  
“Xander, Alec you will go with Clarke and protect her, every two nights one of your will send a message back to polis on what's going on with the blockade and Clarke will give you a note that you will pass on to me. If anyone tries to hurt her, they will pay with their lives. You have your orders now find Octavia of the Skai people and take her and Clarke where they are safe around the blockade.” Xander and Alec nod as they turn their backs to leave. Clarke turns to lexa and kisses her one last time.   
“May we meet again” Clarke says as she hugs lexa.   
“We will Clarke of the Skai people, ill make sure of it”. she says with a smirk and Clarke leaves.  
Clarkes POV:  
“Octavia,” Clarke called as she saw her waiting by the woods. Octavia turns with a small smile on her face  
“I knew you would choose the right thing to do” she says as she embraces Clarke in a hug. “Who are they?” Octavia says referring to Xander and Alec.   
“Lexa sent them with us, they are going to protect us and report to her the progress of the blockade.”  
“You love her don't you?” Clarke looks at Octavia then looks down and smiles.  
“Yeah I really do, and I know you hate her for Mount Weather and Ton DC but –“  
“Your right I do hate her for those things,” Octavia interrupted “but I also know what its like to love Clarke and I'm not judging you. But I just need to know that when we get to arkadia that your feelings wont cloud your judgement cause I need you. We all need you.”  
“Okay, So what's the plan when we get there, I mean how are we supposed to take out Pike, it seems like everyone's on his side besides My mom, Kane and Lincoln. We need to speak to Kane and come up with some sort of plan, we cant just kill pike farm station will retaliate.”   
“I think I have a plan, but Octavia I'm not sure if its even going to be an option.”  
“Clarke just tell me the plan, I'm fighting this war with you ill fight my own brother if I have to but we need to work together.”  
“Okay Octavia when we get to the entrance that Kane let you out we get to pikes room. Most likely all his followers and Bellamy will be by his side. We take them out – “   
“what about bellemy,” Octavia asked interrupting Clarke. “You cant expect me to seriously hurt my brother...”  
After a long pause Clarke finally responds “of course I don't Octavia but if he doesn't decide to join us then you better be ready to fight like you promised cause we both know Bellamy if he fights we just have to fight back harder.”  
“Okay so we get to the chancellors room then what?”   
“Back when my mom was chancellor me and Bellamy initiated a plan to get Finn out of the camp away from the grounders so we had Raven find a way make some sort of exit through the floor. The only problem was there was no way to actually get outside from down there so its just a hole with floor boards hiding it.”  
“So there's a hole in the floor of the room that goes no where.”  
“That's the thing.” Clarke said worried “We have to find some way to distract the guards so we can get him out. Once we do that we get him to Polis and our job is done. Kane will take his rightful place as chancellor and we become the 13th clan and everyone will be safe.”  
“And what about farm station, you think there just going to go along with all of this? Octavia asks Clarke”  
“They can join or leave there is no third option. We have to start being hostile. Were going to war with our own people, they need to see that they are the bad guys. We can finally have peace but its all riding on this plan. Contact Kane and let him know we will be at arkadia soon, tell him the plan. Make sure he meets us at the door at dawn, we can’t mess this up O, this has to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> the writing gets better trust me I swear let me know if you want me to continue


End file.
